The Demigod Secret
by apollosdemigod
Summary: She was a mess, nobody could understand why, only Annabeth, but of course she wouldn't tell for the life of her. Thalia would trudge with no bounce in her step and no expression on her face... I suppose this was a surprise to everyone because she just helped save the world but she just, wasn't herself...
1. Chapter 1

1/ Intro: She was a mess, nobody could understand why, only Annabeth, but of course she wouldn't tell for the life of her. Thalia would trudge with no bounce in her step and no expression on her face... I suppose this was a surprise to everyone because she just helped save the world but she just, wasn't herself...

2/ Annabeth: I don't know what to do. This is a huge secret Thalia is trusting me to keep, but I have to keep my promise with Percy, no lies, ever! I'm caught in between two promises, a best friend and a boyfriend... Percy is going to notice sooner or later of my strange obsession to avoid him! But I can't break a promise with Thalia... She has enough broken...

3/ Percy: I don't understand what's wrong with me! Annabeth and Thalia are ignoring me, what did I do? We saved the world together, and me and Annabeth had the best underwater kiss ever, but they just seem to be trying so hard to avoid me, ever since we undertook Kronos...


	2. Chapter 2

4/ Thalia: Maybe I shouldn't have been born, maybe I should just go out to New York and get attacked by monsters and die again... WITHOUT getting transformed into a tree! I knew him since I was little, and he's always been kind to me. But Annabeth was always his favouite, that's exactly why she was the only one I told...

5/ Percy: another day has passes and Annabeth continues to ignore me. She sees me, she smiles, she dozes off into another world for two seconds, she glances at me again, then sprints away! Maybe she wants to break up... I dear hope not! I love her!

6/ Annabeth: it's getting harder each day, to keep the secret from Percy. I'm going to have to ask Thalia if we can confront him to explain... It's killing me! I'm surprised that Percy hasn't said anything to me yet... He's worrying me too...


	3. Chapter 3

7/ Grover: okay, I know this is wrong, but I was using my telepathy link with Perce to see what his problem was! Him and Annabeth and Thalia are confusing me SO much! So, Percy is confused too, he wants to talk to Annabeth and Thalia about something... I couldn't tell what though, he woke up... Maybe he realized I was using the link!

8/ Percy: I've been having really weird dreams lately, and not demigod-weird either! I've been drifting off to sleep and then appear in a land of luscious nature and coffee... Maybe I'm receiving Grover's dreams... I wonder what he's dreaming about then... Uh-oh!

9/ Thalia: I discussed it with Annabeth, about telling Percy. I understand her situation, being squat between friends, but what if he laughs at me? My ideas? I'd be ruined! But if Annabeth trusts Percy, I guess I'll have to trust the seaweed brain too...


	4. Chapter 4

10/ Annabeth: it feels like the sky has been lifted off my shoulders, again! Percy is going to find out and then I can stop avoiding him! I hate that I had to do this to Thalia, she really trusted me to keep it between me and her, but we are going to tell him ASAP!

11/ Percy: oh my gods! I can't believe I was so stupid before! To not realize the obvious facts! Annabeth was ignoring me so she wouldn't blurt out her secret, well Thalia's secret... I'm sorry for Thalia... I wish I could somehow comfort her...

12/ Thalia: okay, here it is, I was in love with Luke, and well I still love him... He died a heroes death, very brave, but still sad. He was the one to save the world, not me, or Annabeth or Percy, he did! We might've helped but he was the one to sacrifice himself for the sake of the world, he was the one to die while we just watched him slice himself open! I want him back... You mark my words, I will find a way back to him!


	5. Chapter 5

13/ Annabeth: I was talking to Percy, and he is on board with my idea, so far... We were thinking, if it's possible, Nico can bring back the dead, maybe he could bring back Luke, for Thalia, it is very risky for Nico and for us too! What if Luke can't come back, or he doesn't want to, what if he doesn't feel the same way about Thalia? Bit we can't tell Thalia our plan yet, we have to get Nico to talk to first, maybe he can talk to Luke first, to save us some grief!

14/ Nico: this is a crazy, stupid reckless idea... I'm in! Sure, I've been in and out of the underworld a bunch of times, but this time, to sneek someone out with Thanatos roaming around again? This could be the death of me! But this is obviously important to Thalia so I'll give it a try and talk to Luke.

15/ Grover: Perce asked me about the telepathy, I pretended to be blank, but he caught on after my subject change to Pan... Percy is furious at me, more so because he had to dream about food that made him sick to the stomach afterward though, but thins is a big secret... And their plans are impossibly dangerous!


	6. Chapter 6

16/ Thalia: something's going on... A few days ago Annabeth tried to comfort me, then Seaweed Brain... But now Nico and Grover are asking my how I am every time they see me... It's getting me confused... I hope nothing strange is happening...

17/ Nico: so Luke is in the Fields of Asphalt, really! After that heroic death? Anyways, thankfully he still remembers who he is! Luke clearly stated that he doesn't care where, but he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, with Annabeth. It's a love triangle, Annabeth loves Percy, Percy and Luke love Annabeth and nobody loves Thalia... This is a disaster!

18/ Percy: Nico popped out of the shadows during mine and Annabeth's walk on the beach, but seeing how he got the information we needed, I excused him. But this is horrible! Thalia is going to be ruined! What can we do?


	7. Chapter 7

19/ Annabeth: maybe I can just talk to Thalia, tell her that Luke never felt the same way, the way I look at it, the truth hurts, like when I found out that Luke, my old friend, was on Kronos' side. I was relieved when he was doing it against his will, just so I knew that he was still my friend. Thalia was well past broken when he sacrificed his life, but I'm going to talk to her, help her get through this.

20/ Thalia: what in the name of gods were they thinking? I didn't want Luke to know I loved him! And bring him back from the dead? They must have had too much nectar... I kinda wish he knew before his death, but life goes on... It's in the past now and there is no way I can change that. I'll... Maybe... Find someone... Else... Their intensions were on the right track but, not everyone's going to have a fairytale ending like Cinderella.

21/ Grover: you're not going to believe what I just found out... I know someone who is in love with Thalia, I don't know if she'll warm up to him... Since he's a brother of Luke, son of Hermes... I'll give you a prophecy.. Um... Uncommonly, common and is only complete with his other half, hermes cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

22/ Annabeth: OF ALL PEOPLE! Grover decided to BELIEVE Connor Stoll, who said he loved Thalia… Really Grover? How thick can you get? Anyways, Thalia obviously still loves Luke but she's slowly getting over him… but I think she's aiming towards Percy! My Percy! I am going to talk to her straight away!

23/ Thalia: This is a HUGE mess… I don't know WHO told everybody, but they're going to get more than a 10v shock when I find out, I can guarantee that! Well, first, Annabeth had her stupid idea to get Luke back from the dead… then all of a sudden EVERYONE knows! Connor says he loves me, but who can take THAT fool seriously? I don't know how, but it WAS just Annabeth, Percy, and Nico who knew… I think Grover found out through Percy and his telepathy link… I'll be talking to both of them VERY soon…

24/ Percy: of course, I got the 20v shock... Ugh, but it multiplied by a lot cause I have a sea of water in my bones, being the son of Poseidon... Grover's gonna get it when I find him! He'll be getting it for making me an electrified monster that dreams about food...


	9. Chapter 9

25/ Grover: yeah it wasn't the smartest decision and now I smell like wet goat... Ugh...

26/ Thalia: okay, I a, fed up with all this drama! I am going o the underworld to see for myself, risky, but I can electrify anyone who stands in my way! This has gotten way out of hand and I need to verify for myself, I'll leave in the night, hopefully no one will notice...

27/ Nico: very creepy, yes, but while I was roaming the shadows of CHB I saw Thalia, I decided to secretly follow her... She was mumbling to herself... 'oh Luke, what I have to put up with to ...' I confronted her, as startled and angry as she was at me, she agreed for me to come along with her, she's going to the Underworld, and for a child of Zeus, it's DANGEROUS!


End file.
